The Internet has achieved widespread acceptance. Information and services are becoming available at lightning speed. One major contributing factor to this acceptance has been the creation of the markup document with hyperlinks. This type of document has simplified the creation of resources while at the same time improving their usability. Markup languages are commonly much simpler and easier to understand, making markup document much more simple to create. Many novice users are able to quickly and easily create interesting markup documents that are then made available to millions of other users.
The benefit of simplicity that has made markup documents so popular, however, can also be a limiting factor on the efficiency of elements created in markup. For example, every element in a traditional markup document is created in memory when the markup document is loaded. This can be extremely inefficient in cases where a particular element in a markup document is declared but never actually used. In addition, if a type of element is declared multiple times in a traditional markup document, each instance of the element is created as a separate component in memory even if each of the elements serves the same purpose and is configured exactly alike.
A system that overcomes these inefficiencies has eluded those skilled in the art.